1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and entertainment, and more specifically to an improved accessory for playing games of chance such as lottery games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lottery games and similar games of chance have become increasingly popular in recent years. Typically, such games require the player to select several specific numbers (e.g., six) from a field of numbers (e.g., forty-nine), and the game is won by those players who have chosen the correct specific numbers from the field. Thus the challenge, or entertainment value, is in selecting one's numbers to play.
While many players select their numbers by reference to lucky numbers, birth dates, license numbers, and the like, other players desire some assistance or guidance in selecting their numbers. Indeed, it is often difficult to select "random" numbers at all, especially when playing several lottery games together.